Tomoyo's Not Ready to Make Nice
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Tomoyo is a great singer and she’s acting strange every since she got a letter from one of her “fans”. When she starts singing a new song everybody realizes what has happened.


Tomoyo's Not Ready to Make Nice

Tomoyo is a great singer and she's acting strange every since she got a letter from one of her "fans". When she starts singing a new song everybody realizes what has happened.

* * *

I don't own Card Captor Sakura or "Not Ready to Make Nice" that's the Dixie Chicks.

Tomoya was sitting outside the principles office again because she had another "episode." She had dumped the nurse's office supplies all over the place. _'Man that letter really shook me up.'_ she thought

"I know that this has happened a lot." she heard her choir teacher say through the office door. "But let me see if she'll tell me why she's been doing this. Please?" she sounded like she was begging.

"Oh, alright." said the school's principle. "But I'm only giving you a couple of minutes." Then it went silent.

Then the door opened up to show her choir teacher. "Tomoyo, why are you doing this? I need you to tell me. Will you?" she asked as she got down seeing her eyes.

Tomoyo looked in them and saw she was concerned, but she couldn't tell her, she couldn't tell anyone. But she spoke saying, "The reason is in my new song that I wrote, it you play the piece on the piano and listened to the lyrics then you'll know." she said knowing that that was the way to not go against it.

"Okay. Let's go in the music room." she said.

As they went there Tomoyo was wondering how the lyrics would come out. 'I don't know why I lied to her, but I guess I should just…wing it.' she thought.

At that last thought they were at the music room. "Come on." said the choir teacher.

'Okay, here goes anything.' she thought and started to sing the first couple of lines then the teacher just guessed at the melody.

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting _

I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad, sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
That she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting 

After she stopped singing, the teacher stopped playing and looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was happening. I hope you can forgive me." she said as she started hugging her. Tears were slipping from her eyes. Tomoyo hugged back and started crying with that.

After their good cry they went down to the police station to report it and she never got a letter like it again.

* * *

Okay if you're not sure about the letter and what it said, it was a threat from someone she accidentally teased and was threatening her life if she just didn't do anything about it. The song says "_That they'd write me a letter, Saying that I better shut up and sing, Or my life will be over_" so yeah. Please R&R. 


End file.
